


Пропасть между нами

by angel_in_me



Series: Rose of Highever [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Missing Scene, Pining, Present Tense, Unrequited Crush, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Натаниэль лишь молча кивает в ответ. В чём-то она действительно права — у них очень много общего, и всё же между ними навсегда останется пропасть, о которой Розали не догадывается. И он не скажет ей об этом. Ни сейчас, ни позже.
Relationships: Female Cousland & Nathaniel Howe, Nathaniel Howe & Warden
Series: Rose of Highever [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890844
Kudos: 1





	Пропасть между нами

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в рамках Writober (https://twitter.com/greylikeawarden/status/1309491316963897348)  
> День 17: Клеймо

Натаниэль находит её в библиотеке. Впрочем, поиск не занимает слишком много времени — чаще, чем в библиотеке Розали можно было увидеть разве что во дворе Башни Бдения, где она тренировалась кинжалами, оттачивая каждое движение, пока не доводила его до совершенства, отчего в бою она дралась с лёгкостью и грацией танцора. Так что не удивительно, что как только приём закончился, она ускользнула в своё любимое убежище.

Розали сидит за столом внимательно, вчитываясь в письмо, на котором стоит печать Серых Стражей. Промеж её бровей видна складка, а губы плотно сжаты, из-за чего её лицо кажется суровым.

Натаниэль коротко кашляет, чтобы привлечь её внимание. Розали тут же вскидывает голову и, видя, что это он, улыбается, откладывая письмо в сторону. Что бы ни беспокоило её, эта проблема оказывается на мгновение забыта.

— Натаниэль! — её голос пропитан теплом, и он невольно в очередной раз задаётся про себя вопросом, когда всё успело так поменяться. Ведь ещё пару месяцев назад они буквально ненавидели друг друга. — Как хорошо, что ты зашёл. Я как раз хотела с тобой поговорить.

— Правда? — невольно удивляется Натаниэль. — А я думал, что ты решила от нас всех сбежать.

Она хмыкает.

— От вас разве спрячешься?

Розали встаёт, расправляя мягкие складки платья, которое сегодня заменило её привычный доспех кожаный доспех, и Натаниэль невольно засматривается. Темно-синий бархат с вышитым серебряной нитью растительным орнаментом отсылает к цветам стражей и приятно контрастирует с её бледной кожей, приковывая взгляд к её статной фигуре.

Весь наряд Розали подчёркивает её статус, как и диадема из белого золота в виде лаврового венка. Натаниэль слышал, как амарантайские аристократки с восторгом перешёптывались, что это тончайшая гномья работа. Что она была сделана в самом Орзаммаре. Что король Алистер подарил её Розали в качестве свадебного подарка.

Рядом с ней было легко забыть, что она королева. Розали всегда держится со Стражами на равных, как с товарищами, а не подчинёнными, лишь иногда одёргивая их, если кто-то слишком переступал черту. Но сегодня она напомнила всем, что на самом деле её влияние распространяется далеко за пределы Башни Бдения и Амарантайна.

И не удивительно, ведь завтра она возвращается ко двору в Денериме. К мужу.

Натаниэль внезапно осознаёт, что пауза затянулась, что Розали выжидающе смотрит на него, и резко одёргивает себя.

— Прости, я не расслышал, — говорит он, надеясь, что она ничего не заметила, но лёгкая усмешка на её губах говорит всё, что ему нужно знать. Даже если Розали предпочитает деликатно замолчать неловкую ситуацию.

— Я поинтересовалась, зачем ты меня искал, — повторяет она. — Ты ведь не просто так сюда пришёл, верно?

— Да, — кивает Натаниэль и подходит ближе к Розали. — Знаю, я уже говорил это, но… Я бы хотел снова поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты дала мне второй шанс. Не уверен, что смог бы поступить так же, если бы мы поменялись местами, — признаётся он. — Ты показала мне, что всегда есть другой путь. Я не забуду этот урок.

Дружелюбная ухмылка сменяется ласковой улыбкой, от которой её ореховые глаза начинают блестеть чуточку ярче.

— Это был риск, — признаёт Розали. — Но он себя оправдал, — её лицо становится серьёзнее. — Между нами куда больше общего, чем может показаться на первый взгляд, Натаниэль. Я поняла это с самого первого разговора с тобой. Поэтому я вдвойне рада, что мы не продолжили этот замкнутый круг ненависти и мести. Он не приносит ничего кроме горечи и пустоты.

Натаниэль лишь молча кивает в ответ. В чём-то она действительно права — у них очень много общего, и всё же между ними навсегда останется пропасть, о которой Розали не догадывается. И он не скажет ей об этом. Ни сейчас, ни позже.

Он решает перевести тему.

— А ты почему хотела меня видеть?

— Я завтра возвращаюсь в Денерим, но ты это и так знаешь, — отзывается Розали. — Но буквально пару дней назад я получила письмо из Вейсхаупта. Первый Страж отказал мне и не дал сложить полномочия Стража-командора.

— Но почему? — изумляется Натаниэль. — Ты же сама говорила, что это было временное решение, пока ситуация в Ферелдене не стабилизируется.

— Верно, — кивает она в ответ. — Однако его взгляды на это несколько… поменялись.

Натаниэль слышит в её голосе отчётливые нотки раздражения. Хоть Вейсхаупт и находится на другом краю Тедаса, слухи о Первом Страже долетают и до Ферелдена. О том, что он фактически правит Андерфелсом из-за спины местного короля. И о том, что ему хочется усилить влияния Стражей в других государствах.

— Ему выгодно иметь живую убийцу Архидемона на командующем посту, — озвучивает свои мысли Натаниэль.

— К тому же активно вовлечённую в политику страны, — подтверждает его предположения Розали. — И это ставит меня в крайне неловкое положение. Я не могу остаться в Амарантайне, чтобы дальше командовать Стражами, и не могу нарушить приказа Первого Стража. Но я нашла выход.

Она берёт что-то со стола и подступает совсем вплотную к Натаниэлю, из-за чего до него доносится тонкий цветочный аромат. Кажется, ландыши. Розали, словно бы и не заметив его замешательства, прикалывает на его доспех круглый серебряный знак с выгравированным на нём грифоном.

— Поздравляю, Страж-констебль Хоу, — улыбается она, делая шаг назад.

Натаниэль невольно тянется к знаку отличия на груди, пока его разум пытается осознать произошедшее.

— Ты в своём уме? — первое, что вырывается у него, когда он открывает рот.

— Я не была уверена, как ты отреагируешь, но такого я не ожидала, — Розали явно сбита с толку. — И, раз уж тебе так интересно, это обдуманное решение с моей стороны.

— Но почему? Я же… — он запинается.

— Ты что? Сын человека, который перебил почти всю мою семью? Ты проник в Башню Бдения в надежде убить меня? — неожиданно строго спрашивает она. — Да, это так, но это не значит, что на тебе стоит клеймо. Ты рассудителен, серьёзно относишься к делу Стражей и лучше других знаешь людей Амарантайна. И самое главное, ты доказал, что на тебя можно положиться, иначе бы я не доверила бы тебе прикрывать мою спину во время боя. Если кто и заслужил эту должность, то это ты, Натаниэль.

— Я… Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Я бы сказала, что можешь меня поблагодарить, но, зная, сколько работы тебе придётся делать, ты, скорее, станешь меня проклинать, — улыбается Розалиа.

— Я не подведу, — абсолютно серьёзно заявляет Натаниэль.

— Не сомневаюсь, — кивает она. — Я уже всё обсудила с сенешалем Вэрелом, и он обещал помогать тебе так же, как помогал мне. С остальными в замке тоже не должно быть проблем. Ну, а если что, Денерим не так далеко. Я всегда буду рада видеть тебя при дворе, Натаниэль.

Розали протягивает ему руку, но вместо того, чтобы пожать её, Натаниэль оставляет короткий поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони.

— Спасибо.

Розали, кажется, и хочет что-то ответить, но не находит слов. А потому лишь кивает, и неловко откашливается.

— Мне… мне надо идти, — наконец произносит она.

— Конечно, — соглашается Натаниэль, отходя от неё на шаг. — Тебе следует отдохнуть перед дорогой.

— Да, именно, — она ухватывается за эту идею, словно утопающий за соломинку. — Доброй ночи, Натаниэль.

— Доброй, Розали, — вторит он ей вслед, неотрывно наблюдая за ней, пока не закрывается дверь библиотеки.

А в голове назойливо крутится лишь один вопрос:

_Что могло бы быть, сложись всё чуточку иначе?_

Но на него он не получит ответа.


End file.
